You've Got Mail
by bones freek
Summary: Emails between B&B mainly, with some Hodgela & Cam during the year they're apart. There's a plot up my sleeve and you're just gonna have to read to find out. Go ahead, click the link! Read away!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, these chapters are gonna be super short til the **_real **_plot comes in. And if you've read some of my other multi-chapter fic (_**which I'm still trying to finish**_) then you'd know I LOVE them twists! And I like cliffhangers, too! With that, enjoy:_**

Dear Booth,

I've just arrived at my hotel in Maluku. The flight was long and somewhat uncomfortable. There was a child constantly kicking the back of my seat and Daisy fell asleep and was leaning against my headrest.

She also continued to speak of Sweets and why it was better that they were no longer together and engaged. I am not sure how she can take something like that so easily. I thought it was very sad, considering the look of discomfort on Sweets' face.

I am hoping you are well. I am going to miss seeing you everyday, Booth. However, I really think this time apart will be good for us. I hope to hear from you soon. Be safe.

Bones

* * *

Dearest Bones,

I'm now in Afghanistan. I forgot how hot it was here! We were all packed in together, not a very comfy way to travel either.

Yeah, Sweets was definitely crushed. Daisy, though, will be fine. She's got her work to focus on. It's gonna be tough on him, though.

I started training the new soldiers yesterday, actually. These guys are pretty young. A handful of men and women are only 18 or 19. These kids can run circles around me. Isn't it ironic that they have more energy but I'm the one who has to teach them how to use it correctly?

I hope you're right about the time apart thing. I'm going to miss you a lot, Bones. I'm actually gonna miss that word: bones. Please, be safe. If you're safe, then I'm safe. Remember that.

Love,  
Booth

**_Okay! So, how was it? Liked it, hated it? Lemme know. Drop a review, why don't you? That way, I can put up the next chapter. No reviews, no continuation. :)_**

**_I know, I'm bad._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ooh, day two! So, once again, super short and straight to the point. It's kinda like the first chapter, but this involves Cam & Angela. It's like another introduction to the story. Here ya go:_**

Hi, Seeley.

I'm hoping you landed safe and sound.

There's no easy way to say this, but you can't die. I know, I know. Easier said than done, right? Not if you keep your head on straight. You can't come back like the last time. There can be no gambling.

I feel like a mom when I'm talking to you sometimes. It's natural, I guess.

Please, be careful. Don't get too attached to your men, it's not safe.

-Cam

* * *

Hello Angela

How is Paris? And how is Hodgins? Tell him I say hi.

I hope you're having the best time one could have when in a foreign country.

I've just landed in Indonesia. It's nothing like D.C. at all, well that was to be expected, but I meant there's nothing here that reminds me of home, except Daisy. I am not sure she can be counted, however. Ms. Wick is more of a nuisance than a pleasure to be around.

Write soon.

Brennan

* * *

Hey, _Camille_.

I'm not going to die. Jeez. You can be so blunt. As for the gambling, I think you and I are a bit late for that. I've been off the wagon for about 5 years now, and I think you knew that.

And Cam, you are a mom.

Keep in touch,  
Seeley

_**How was that one? By the way, since the chapters are so short, it'll probably be easier to get them up. But, sometimes **_actual_** work can get in the way. I'm just hoping I can get the email chapters outta the way to get in the plot I was intending to put up. And for that to happen, I'd like some REVIEWS! Get to it, people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, so, so, so, so! I like that word: SO! Anyways, here's chapter 3! Yayyyyy! ... ... ... I needa finish **_**Inevitabilities_... But that's NOT this story! _**So**_, here we go:_**

Booth:

We started work today. We organized ourselves into teams of six and there are now seven groups working on this dig. Each group set a perimeter and we set to work. If I hadn't worn a hat, my face would've burned, it's that hot. It almost reached ninety-six degrees. I almost forgot to eat lunch today, as well. But, you got me so used to eating at a certain time, that I have the most unusual eating patterns. I'm sorry. I'm just speaking about myself.

So, I guess you won't be online in a bit because you are training others and probably exhausted. As for the younger soldiers having more energy, I'm very sure that you would have more stamina to outlast them. If I were you, I would be very proud of those new soldiers. After all, you are very patriotic.

Well, I hope that when you've read this, you'd had a good day. And since the day is over here, I am very tired. Good night, Booth.

Bones

* * *

Dearest Bones,

Are all the other anthropologists as organized as you are? :)  
I'm just joking. I like how organized you are. It helps us with our cases. And don't you worry about talking ALL about your dig. I enjoy hearing every, single detail.

Also, when I said "Please, be safe" I meant taking care of everything. Put on sunscreen, keep wearing the hat, and EAT! Oh my God, that's the thing I worry about most. Just eat.

So, I started to get to know some of these new recruits. They're pretty down to earth. I'm kinda scared for them, though. I remember being young and naive and in the army. It's not a safe place. I just hope they'll get out alright.

Once again, be safe, Bones.

Love,  
Booth.

* * *

Oh, believe me, Booth.

I know you fell off the bandwagon. And you fell off hard.

Michelle says hi, too, and be safe.

-Cam

**_Like it? Don't like? Got suggestions? Comments? Just wanna say "Hey, bones freek!"? Go ahead, press the review button._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooooooo Readers! So, what's up? Oh, a new chapter? Yeahh... Here it is:**_

Dear Booth,

if you're positive about hearing it all, I'll gladly share my day with you, as long as you do the same.

As for right now, we've just been troweling through different layers of earth. Nothing so far. It's been extremely hot. So hot, in fact, that I'm going to start having lunch here in my hotel room. That way I can eat and send my emails to you and Angela, who's in Paris, by the way.

Don't let the youngest soldiers' decisions to join the army affect you. It's their choice to be there and it's your job to train them to stay longer.

As for that remark about if I'm safe, you're safe, I still don't know what that means. I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't grasp the whole content of the statement. Could you maybe explain it to me?

Thanks,  
Bones

* * *

To Bones,

I am definitely positive about reading all the little things you have to say about the dig in the Mako-PuPu Islands. ;)

And I will gladly share my day with you as well: We went out into a desolate area to do some target training. Just a basic foundation for snipers.

There's this kid here, Private Walker, Bones. And he's like you, with the super blue eyes and a very straight forward mind. Every time he speaks, it brings back a little piece of home. Can you believe it's been 4 weeks, Bones? Jeez.

I've gotta go, Bones. I'm sorry. I wish I could write more than I usually do.

Love,  
Booth

* * *

Hey Sweetie!

Paris is AMAZING! It's absolutely gorgeous here. You would love it.

Sorry it's taken me this long to write back. Jack & I have been to tons of museums & parks & restaurants. It's really fantastic here. Did you know Hodgins speaks French? Mmm, it has its advantages! ;)

Have you heard from the top agent of all that is studly? ... Was that a clear question? :)

If so, how is he? I hope he doesn't get any PTSD or nightmares or anything like that. It can get pretty scary. Jack had a bit of that after the Gravedigger trial. Not a pretty thing to witness.

& how are you, Dr. Brennan? & how's the dig going? Ooh, how's Daisy? O_O is she driving you up the wazoo? Whew, I dunno how you're gonna do it for a year, Bren... But I'll give you props if you come back in one piece.

Love you lots, sweetie! XOXO  
-Ange… & Jack, who also says hi

_**Don't you just LOVE Angela? I do ;) **_

**_Lemme know what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Agent Stud-Muffin,

How are you, Booth! Wow, Afghanistan, huh?

So, how's about you tell me why you really left? Was it cause of Bren?

That stubborn ass will wake up one day. I promise, Booth.

I dunno if she told you this, but I'm in Paris. We've been emailing lately. She speaks about you a lot. You know she loves you, Booth. And we all know just how much you love her. Anywho, just wanted to tell you that if you leave Brennan, she'll never live it down and I will kill you. Remember that. :)

Ange

* * *

Okay.

Hi, Angela. I'm fine.

Training soldiers in a war zone is an everyday activity, so you shouldn't worry. It's all good.

If you know I love her, you should've realized I left for her. Bones needed space and I needed to get away from everything that reminded me of her. Let her be, Angela. If Temperance does love me, she will come to see that on her own and she will tell me.

Have fun in Paris. Tell Hodgins I say hey.

Booth

* * *

Good morning, Booth

I have some exciting news to offer today! We've finally picked up signs of skeletal remains at sites three and five! Hopefully we can discover something that will change the meaning of life, I think that is how Angela put it before I left to Indonesia.

Ms. Wick says hello. She also said many other things which I could not comprehend. What I heard was something along the lines of "lucky that you have friends to talk to from home". I am not sure, but would that be an indication of feeling homesick? Perhaps she misses Sweets' accompaniment.

Bones

* * *

Dear Angela,

Hodgins also speaks Spanish and Italian and some Latin, Ange. I thought you were aware of that. He has three doctorates, as well. Did you know that?

I have kept in contact with Booth. He is fine, although I have not heard from him in quite some time now. Booth hasn't mentioned anything that would raise flags about PTSD. As for me, I am fine.

Daisy, on the other hand, is overwhelming. She is very loud and excited, mainly about the dig. However, that is not the only reason she continues to squeal at me. Daisy says it's very "cute" that Booth and I remain in contact. What did she expect? We are partners.

As for Ms. Wick and her driving me up the wazoo, I don't know what that means. Is it anything like driving someone up a wall? Because Booth says Rebecca drives him up the wall. And I am sure I will last the year, Angela. Don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Brennan

_**We're getting to the plot I was telling you about! The plot where... where stuff happens. I can't exactly release that part. So, who loves Angela? ME! **_

**_And, remember: REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Booth

It's been about two weeks since we've spoken and I'm wondering if you're okay.

Since my last email about the dig, nothing has exactly changed. We're still focusing on sites three and five, although we continue to come up empty. Daisy is optimistic, though, and she keeps most of her team going.

I've spoken to Angela, and she seems to be enjoying her time with Dr. Hodgins in Paris. She says there is so much to see there. I've never been there, but I'd like to visit.

I received an email from Parker. He's very proud of you, but don't tell him I said that. Parker didn't want me to tell you we'd spoken. He wanted to keep it a secret.

Please, when you get the chance, respond to me. I'm waiting to hear from you.

Love, Bones.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

Dearest Booth,

I am worried about you.

I don't even have the desire to email you details of the dig any longer. I want to know about you. Where are you? How are you? What is keeping you from emailing me?

Please, Booth. Talk to me.

Love, Bones.

* * *

Ange, I'm worried about Booth.

He hasn't responded to my emails, and I've even called the military base where he's supposed to be staying. What if something has happened to him? I find myself unable to concentrate! Booth has me so unfocused because I have not heard from him.

What should I do?

Bren

* * *

Sweetie,

Don't even worry so much. He's probably on some mission, running around with his crew. Booth is fine, Brennan.

Love you,

Angela

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT I'VE BEEN DIGGING INTO FOR THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS! **Who's excited!


	7. Chapter 7

Temperance Brennan's foot thumped an even pattern onto the carpeted floor of her hotel room. When someone on the oppposite end of the telephone line finally picked up, she asked again, "May I speak to Sergeant Major Seeley Booth, please?"

"Please hold." Are you serious, she thought, this is insanity. _"Insanity is __doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome." _Her words were brought back to her and she grimaced at the memory. Maybe it was insane to be trying to reach Booth-for the sixth time-when he was at his base. She knew that if he was there, he was safe. But Brennan hadn't heard from him in weeks. No emails, or phone calls, returned. That was worrying.

"This is Command Sergeant Major Leon. We are sorry to inform you that Sergeant Major Booth will not be available for a time period ranging from a number of days to a month."

A look of disbelief washed over her features, "May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry, may I ask who is calling for Booth?"

"His partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jefffersonian Institute." Just because she was upset at Booth, and Leon, didn't mean she couldn't be the strong woman she usually was.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but whatever personal ties you have to-"

"I am his _work _partner, sir! No matter what impression I give you, there are no personal ties." Her icy voice struck him; he hadn't meant to offend her.

"Ma'am, when you're a partner to an FBI agent, everything is personal. I'm sorry, there is no other information I can give you, Ms. Brennan. Goodbye." With that, he cut the call shorter than Brennan expected. She thought about his words: everything is personal.

Temperance looked at the phone that was a dead, disappointing weight before throwing it on top her bed. Bren pulled the t-shirt above her head while she thought to herself. Maybe, she supposed, everything is personal. Booth found her a family. A permanent place in the world. God, how she wished he was here! How she wished she would've said yes to taking a chance on a relationship with the man she saw everyday. Everyday, except for the past month and so on. Brennan constantly found herself asking Why did I come on this dig? There was no purpose for her in Indonesia, that much she knew. Although her presence didn't go unnoticed, it's not as if she cared for the attention she received. The only person's attention she wanted, required, _craved_, was that of Seeley Booth, the one she turned away.

She continued to peel off her clothing, and slipped into the shower. Temperance needed something to wash away the emotions; they were becoming overwhelming. Maybe, she thought, it was the clouding of my emotions that drove Booth away. _No, Brennan. What drove Booth from you was the fact that he put out his heart, and you crushed it with bare hands. _Stop it, she warned herself, or you'll never go through the year. Her mind was open, but so was her heart, and both forces were conflicted.

Brennan toweled off, pulled on sweat pants and a tank, and put herself away to bed for the night. The only sound she could hear-aside from the consistant pounding sound against her skull-was the wind. It wasn't accompanied by any following sound or movement; it was alone. _Just like me. _

* * *

_There's heat. That's all he can feel at that moment. Well, that and sweat trickling down his face. He raises a heavy arm to touch his face and realizes there is also blood, but he feels no wound. Where is it from? Whose blood is on his face? He puts both arms out, reaching for anyone, or anything, that could give him a clue as to where he is. _

_Whatever he touches is warm. Fresh. There's so much of it! "What is this?" the man asks to no one, or everyone. He brings his hand up to smell it, and the scent registers: "Blood." Who's, though? _

_Booth looks over to his left, and something glimmers in the moonlight. __**Dogtags**__. He crawls over to the wounded soldier, but notices he is no longer suffering. This man is dead; he was taken. He stares at the face of the young man, and there is a moment of recognition. "No. No, no, no!" He's yelling now, but his ears ring and his voice doesn't register in his own mind. He follows the trail of blood with his eyes and knows now that the blood on his hands was from the fallen soldier. Someone is coming now, dragging him along, and Booth reaches desperately for the tags and pulls them with him. Private Walker will be remembered. _

* * *

_**So you're prob'ly thinking: "What the fuck just happened! Where the hell is Booth? Who in the WORLD is this Private Walker? And did she mention him before? And why is Brennan so... so... Brennan-like!" Yes, well, those are very good questions. Let's go through them one by one, shall we? **_

_**Okay:  
What the fuck just happened! **_**: Read and find out.**

_**Where the hell is Booth? **_**: Read and find out.**

_**Who in the WORLD is Private Walker? And did she mention him before? **_**: This I can actually answer! I DID mention Walker before **_**(now you're probably wonderin' "WHEN?" but lemme get to that).**_** It was in chapter 4, the email Booth sent to Bren. He says: **_**There's this kid here, Private Walker, Bones. And he's like you, with the super blue eyes and a very straight forward mind. **_**So, BAM, gotcha there. **

_**And why is Brennan so... so... Brennan-like! **_**: She's always like that ;) **

_**LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS, DAMMIT! THAT'S WHAT I USE TO DETERMINE HOW LONG MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_****__Quick recap, then on to the chapter: _

* * *

_**There's heat. That's all he can feel at that moment. Well, that and sweat trickling down his face. He raises a heavy arm to touch his face and realizes there is also blood, but he feels no wound. Where is it from? Whose blood is on his face? He puts both arms out, reaching for anyone, or anything, that could give him a clue as to where he is. **_

_**Whatever he touches is warm. Fresh. There's so much of it! "What is this?" the man asks to no one, or everyone. He brings his hand up to smell it, and the scent registers: "Blood." Who's, though? **_

_**Booth looks over to his left, and something glimmers in the moonlight. **__Dogtags__**. He crawls over to the wounded soldier, but notices he is no longer suffering. This man is dead; he was taken. He stares at the face of the young man, and there is a moment of recognition. "No. No, no, no!" He's yelling now, but his ears ring and his voice doesn't register in his own mind. He follows the trail of blood with his eyes and knows now that the blood on his hands was from the fallen soldier. Someone is coming now, dragging him along, and Booth reaches desperately for the tags and pulls them with him. Private Walker will be remembered. **_

That was last night.

A different situation.

But, the nightmares were constantly haunting him. It seemed like he was waking up from the dreadful sequence every ten minutes, drenched in sweat, leaving him reluctant to return to sleep. The only thing he kept seeing was the blood. There was so much. Always so much. Even if they had gotten to Private Walker before they did, no one could survive that much blood loss.

Booth glanced down at his right arm, and let his eyes travel along the clear tubing that led to the IV drip. He watched it drop rhythmically. It was constant and Seeley knew that even if he looked away, and looked back again, the drip would follow the same repetative pattern. Nothing would change. Except, something else had. He'd lost one of his own.

No one could break his silence. Several soldiers all alike, and even his commanding officers, came to see him. He didn't care; he wouldn't budge. Nurses tried to get him to at least react to the pain of his wounds when they pressed into them, but he refused to do more than flinch.

Private Anthony Walker was the only link he had to his partner, beside the emails. Walker had the same crystal-clear eyes and spoke the same as her. When Booth saw his body, lying there in it's own blood, he was reminded of how vulnerable every single living being is. Including his partner.

After watching the saline drip into his vein, he turned to see Command Sergeant Major Leon standing at the foot of his bed. Now, Booth wanted to break his silence.

"I'd like to be discharged, sir."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "I'm only surprised that you actually spoke to me, Booth. Seventeen others came to see you, and you only open your mouth to me? Well, that makes me feel special." Booth felt a chuckle come up his throat, but he was disgusted with himself that he could even laugh, so he cut it short.

"Yes, well, I think I've seen enough. I've dedicated several years to the army. I do not wish to continue my service."

Mark Leon rised and sighed heavily. "I understand. We can release you back to D.C. tomorrow."

He turned to walk away, but Booth asked: "Can I request a different location?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I have someone who I would like to see before I return to Washington."

"Where?"

"In Indonesia."

* * *

**_SO! What's up readers! Was that what you were expecting? What else would Booth say? "I'd like to go to Italy at the expense of the US Army."? _**

**_Nope, he wants to see Indonesia. I wonder what's there that could interest him so much... Things that make ya go _**'Hmm...?'_**. **_

**_If you aren't clear as to what happened with Booth/Walker, well, let me know so that I can somehow get a full explaination into this fic. _**

**_Now that we know Booth picked Indonesia as his new vacation spot (*wink, wink*), I wonder what will happen on the way over there. Who knows?_**

**_Maybe the plane will crash... I dunno... _**

**_YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hellooooo, readers! I bet you all thought I abandoned you and left this story to fall into pieces and shatter... Well, I didn't. Once the actual Season 6 started, I was just like, "Whoa... I couldn't even imagine that." So yadda-yadda, I fell behind my own goddamn schedule. So, here is my disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY THING AFFILIATED WITH BONES. And_, here is chapter 9._**

She jerked awake, sitting upright. She could feel the sweat that had soaked the sheets beneath her, the heavy drumming of her heart. These nightmares were not conducive to getting a good night's sleep. She groaned before throwing herself back into the pillows. Why was this happening? She closed her eyes and saw a glimpse of what startled her awake. So, she lay there, eyes wide, afraid of death all of a sudden. She hoped Booth was alright. After dressing, she decided to try reaching him at the base. Please let him be there, she thought. The phone rang, and rang. After stating who she was and to whom she wished to speak, she was put on hold. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He's no longer with us," the officer had said to her. _What did he mean? Was Booth not at that particular base? Or was Booth... No, forget it Brennan. He is fine._

She couldn't bring herself to work. It had been too long since she'd talked to her partner. What is he doing now, she thought. There has to be an easier way of coping with… what? Withdrawal? Homesickness?

* * *

Booth stepped off the small jet, instantly squinting behind sunglasses at the bright sun. He welcomed this sunlight; this was Indonesia. The light here was different. It was the same sun his Bones had been living under for quite some time now. _His Bones. _God, he couldn't wait to see her.

Once he'd gotten to her camp site, he immediately spotted Daisy and walked over. "Boo!"

The young woman spun quickly and shrieked at the man who brought with him some essence of home.

"Agent Booth! What are you doing here? Oh, wait, are you here to see Dr. Brennan? But, of course you are; that is so cute! She is going to be so excited!"

He just looked at her with wide eyes as she continued on and on about how "Dr. Brennan hasn't been herself lately" and that she's actually been "sitting in her hotel room for the whole afternoon."

"Where is she now, Daisy?"

* * *

Running. That's an activity she had not partaken in, in quite some time now. It was freeing her anxiety out into the open air. Sweat had already formed on the back of her neck and under her arms, and although her weakened legs burned from lack of exercise, she pushed on. Temperance came to the end of what had seemed to be a never-ending riverbed and turned to run back. A nice shower was what she needed first and foremost… Maybe then she'd be able to work.

As she swiped her card and walked into her room, Brennan toed off her shoes and peeled off the wet t-shirt. "God, it's so hot in…" she let the sentence hang in the air when she looked down at the duffel bag that lay in the middle of the room. The bathroom door flung open and that's when her eyes expanded with surprise. "Booth?"

_**I knowwww, it's short. Stop complaining, damn! I need feedback on this you guys, seriously. I want you to tell me what your expectations were, and if I met them or not. Just, not too harshly, kay? ;) **_

_**Also, quick sidenote: I dunno how many of the readers I get are **_**Rizzoli & Isles _fans, but I am a DORK/NERD/GEEK/SUPERFANGIRL for that show. And, that's another reason I haven't been working on "You've Got Mail". I'm trying to finish a story I started for that, too. And, hey, if you have ideas that you would like me to consider taking under my wing, no shame in askin'. I don't bite. Good? Good!_**

**_-bones freek-_**


	10. Chapter 10

Temperance gawked at the figure before her. The well toned FBI agent who had been in Afghanistan. There was no way he could be here. She had called his base, and they told her that he was -

"Bones?" And with that, she collapsed into a heap on the floor and began to cry. He ran to her and called out, "Bones, hey, Bones!" Booth got down on the floor directly beside her and pulled her sobbing form against his own. "What's wrong, baby?"

"They said you... That you were... And I thought... But, you're here..."

"Shh, I'm here. Right here, Temperance."

Booth held her there on the floor until she could shed no more tears. Brennan wiped at the tracks her tears had made before asking, "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering her, Booth looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Can we not talk about that? I promise to tell you later. Really. Just, please, Bones. Not now," Booth said. He looked at her, eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

She sniffed and nodded slowly. Obviously there was something very wrong. Temperance knew not to bring it up, not until later, at least. They sat there on the floor together, Booth holding her as if tomorrow would not come. And Temperance let herself be held. Afterall, she'd wanted this for so long. She couldn't even remember the last time she was held like this by a man. It probably has never been done, she thought to herself. She took in his scent, something no one could ever bottle up and sell in a department store. A smell completely Seeley Booth, so original and intoxicating. Brennan almost fell asleep, that is until Booth pulled away from their embrace.

"Wait. Why are you topless, Bones?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

That caused her to look down at herself and laugh a bit. "Well, because I went running and planned on showering right when I came home, except you were here."

"Ah, well, you should go on with your plan. I'll be waiting for you out here. We can talk when you're finished."

"...Okay," she picked herself up off the floor. "Are you sure you're going to be here when I get out of the shower?" she asked, just for more reassurance.

"Yes. I'll be here, Bones."

And with that, she gathered her things and went into the bathroom.

It was odd. There was so much tension between them. They were both hiding things. Brennan was hiding her feelings and emotions, as always. And Booth, something bigger. Who was the more complicated one? The woman who learned to be cold and distant after years of abuse in foster care? Or the man who's father was an alcoholic and was constantly beaten?

Tempe stepped into the shower and started the water. Immediately, the thoughts began to run through her mind. Why did Booth come here? Why was he injured? Did something terrible happen to him? Is that why he was so out of reach? Why couldn't anyone tell me that when I called his base? Why didn't he just go home to Washington? Is he here because of me? He looks so good... Why? Why can't this be easy? I should be able to tell him anything. I should be able to confess my love for him, shouldn't I? How hard can that be-

"Bones?"

Brennan jumped, frightened to all hell. She almost slipped and fell but she gathered her footing before Booth noticed anything. But he'd heard her gasp and he said, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Uh, no. You just caught me off guard."

"You don't have to be on guard, Bones. I'm right outside your door."

Yes, you are, she thought. And how did that happen? However it did, I'm so glad you're here.

"Anyway, I wanted to bring you a fresh towel. I used the one that's hanging on the rack. I'm putting it on the counter, okay?"

When she didn't hear the bathroom door close, Temperance spoke. "Booth. I'm sorry. Sorry that I said no. Sorry that I pushed you away and held myself back from you for so many years. I should've orally expressed my interest in you when you brought my family back together. Or when you gave me Jasper. Or when you saved me and Hodgins from the Gravedigger. Or when you brought a Christmas tree to my father's prison. Or whenever. I should've stopped and said something to you, Booth. At any given point. I'm so, so sorry. ... Can we have this though? A relationship?"

She poked her head out of the shower curtain to listen to his answer.

* * *

_**Heyy. Um, there's no other explanation for what I did other than: I lost my muse for a WHILE there. And I'm sorry for that. I've been such a bad fanfic-er.**_

_**The next chapter will **probably** conclude this story... SO, if you've got any suggestions/things you might want me to try out, lemme know. **_

_**I prob'ly shouldn't be asking for reviews, but... I can't help it: REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So, I feel like I almost abandoned this story. But, truth is, I didn't know how to end it. And I've literally been stuck for months trying to figure this last bit out. And I finally got it done. this is the absolute last chapther of You've Got Mail and I do hope y'all like it, 'cause I did work on it for months. ;) _**

****

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN'! I SWEAR!_**

* * *

She looked out into the empty bathroom and felt a sudden emptiness within herself. Brennan pulled herself back into the shower stall and felt her throat constrict. How could she possibly think that if she'd open herself up someone would be there to listen? All of these raw emotions were crawling up from her heart, closing her throat, and suffocating her. Brennan quickly shut off the water and stepped out. She took one look in the mirror and her dam, which took years for her to build, shattered.

Temperance cried as she toweled off and dressed. She cried for her family, who had to leave her for her own good. She cried for the large sum of cruelty she received in high school and because she had never been just a normal teenager. She cried because everyone in college thought she had been too ambitious and not social enough. She cried for her failed relationship with her professor, Michael, who had been the first of very few people to understand her, or so she thought. She cried for her jealously towards Angela's and Hodgins's relationship, wishing that she could be as happy as her best friend. And lastly, she cried for the man she loved. She let herself rip his heart out, and she never properly apologized for it. And the worst part, the fact that she lied to Booth about changing when she knew she had already done so.

As the tears rolled down her face, she tried not to make so much noise. Afterall, Booth was in the next room. She couldn't let him see the heartbreak she'd caused herself. He would feel sorry for her and try to comfort her. And Brennan wanted no pity from anyone, especially Booth.

Due to all of the trapped heat in the bathroom, the mirror fogged and Temperance didn't notice how red her eyes were. She walked out into her hotel room and saw Booth laying across the bed reading one of her weekly anthropology journals. She just stared at him for a moment. He could have been hers, she knows that now. She knew it then, but her feelings weren't as blatantly obvious as they were right at that moment with Booth sprawled over her bed. He saw her watching him and he smiled in confusion. Brennan's walls broke and crashed down.

Booth immediately jumped up and off of the bed. He walked around and tried to pull her into a hug to console her, but she wouldn't have it. Brennan sat down on the bed while Booth remained standing, looking down at her with sad eyes. She calmed herself before starting. "I... I'm not as invulnerable as everyone thinks, Booth."

"Bones, I-"

"No. No, let me say what I need to, okay? I'm not as cold as I seem. A lot of things get to me: some of the cases we work on, dealing with my family and those memories, our partnership. I just don't say anything to anyone. I don't want to be pitied. I want to be respected. So I hide, from everyone and everything, and let's face it: I hide well." Temperance let out a choked sob and continued, "Once my relatives left me to the system, I changed. I wasn't Tempe anymore. I was this... possession of the state. I could never relate to a family and vice versa. I wasn't understood. So, I pushed myself harder in school. So hard that I became antisocial to the point where the other kids thought I was mute. But, it's not like they would have cared to ask. Did you know my mother would tell me that my high school years would be the best times of my life? She was wrong. So, so wrong, Booth." She looked up at him with large, blue eyes clouded with tears. "How could someone be that far off from reality? She... she was so... hopeful. Always. How did she do it?"

When she didn't continue, Seeley asked softly, "Do what, Bones?"

"...Lie to me like that," she whispered. "Sure, I was fourteen and a freshman, but was I that gullible?"

"She was being your mom, Bones. She wanted to open you up to only the better things in life."

"Yeah? Well, she neglected to mention the shitty side of the world, Booth! She never once even _mentioned_ how boys can be so heartbreaking. How was I supposed to know?" Brennan was yelling now, tears staining her face as they fell. "I knew absolutely nothing when I started seeing Michael. Nothing." She started pacing the length of her hotel room, and if she wanted to, Brennan could probably start a fire with her passion-filled eyes. "And I actually thought that he... loved me. How ridiculous, right? And then you come along and ask for my help on a case. And there was an immediate attraction for me-"

Seeley smiled and some color rose in his cheeks. "Me, too, Bones."

She chuckled a bit. "Yeah, and then you fired me. Well, the Jeffersonian. You fired us. Then you tried to get me drunk enough to have sex with you." Temperance looked down at her hands and mumbled, "I didn't need to be intoxicated. I would've gone with you that night regardless."

"Really?"

She sighed. Then, "Yes. Except that you kissed me. And it wasn't just a kiss. There was feeling in that kiss, and I couldn't get hurt again. Michael had done enough damage. So I went home alone."

"So, it wasn't because I'm a bad kisser," Booth asked, softening the mood in the room. They both laughed and she sat back down on the bed; he joined her.

"Not in the least bit... When you asked me to take the next step in our relationship, I was shocked. Shocked, scared, nervous, and guilty. I couldn't because of... my history of failed relationships. If I had said yes to you, which I would if I could go back, I would have done something wrong. I've never gotten anything right in previous relationships. I would've hurt you, Booth."

Booth didn't respond. He looked down at his hands and back up at her. His mind rewinding back to the night when he tried to put his foot forward and she shoved him ten steps back. "You'd told me that you couldn't change, Bones. _That_ was the reason. You said I was the gambler; you were the scientist and that you couldn't change."

"I lied to you," Temperance said slowly. "And I'm so, so sorry. But, I changed the day I met you, Booth. Change, evolution, is inevitable. I'd known that for so long, but I held out. I'm still the reason we aren't together."

A moment of silence fell between the two partners. Booth contemplated all that Brennan had just told him. He thought about the details of her childhood she provided him with. He knew she was somewhat broken and scared, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was Temperance Brennan: his partner, best friend, and the woman he was in love with. How could he not accept her?

"Let's try it again."

She was definitely surprised. "What?"

"I don't care if you think you're dark and twisted. If you are dark and twisty, then that's the you I love."

"How? How can you love me?" Temperance looked at him from the corner of her eye as she practically whispered.

"You're Bones. How can I not love you? You're my partner and my best friend," he started. "And, if you do recall, we were supposed to pursue a romantic relationship." They both smiled at the moment from the past that always seemed to float between them.

Silent seconds stretched on to form quiet minutes. And finally, Brennan spoke first. "Yes."

Booth's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Yes?"

She nodded and laughed at his enthusiasm about their current situation. Once it grew quiet again, Seeley asked, "Bones? Can I kiss you?"

"Please do."


End file.
